Habitación 219
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Allen ha sufrido un accidente, Kanda descubre que no puede sentir, se conocen cuando sus vidas no tiene orden y encuentran en el otro a un amigo. El breve tiempo que pasaron juntos ¿será suficiente para que se reconozcan cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? AU, yullen, niños.
1. Chapter 1

**Habitación 219**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yullen, moe, shota por el momento XD.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

No entendía como había llegado a cometer una idiotez como aquella, quizás se había dejado llevar por su grupo de compañeros de clases, su padre siempre elogiaba su fuerza y sus compañeros solían admirarle y en algunos casos temerle, parecía que nada era capaz de afectarle, no entendía como aquellos niños lloriqueaban ante una simple cortada o un raspón en la pierna, solía llamar a aquellos niños "llorones" por momentos se sentía privilegiado de no poder sentir lo que aquellos llamaban "dolor". El era fuerte, más fuerte que nadie por eso no sentía dolor. Entonces nada iba a pasar cuando uno de esos niños le retara a ir a la azotea de la escuela y probar su valor -llevar las cosas al límite- y saltar desde el sitio más alto, estaba tan confiado que ni siquiera pensaba la consecuencias, no escuchaba a Alma que estaba tan preocupado le pedía que lo reconsiderara, hizo oídos sordos, solo sería un simple salto...

Allí se encontró sin la capacidad de moverse viendo al cielo y escuchando los gritos horrorizados de todo el colegio, no dolía, para nada pero entonces por qué no era capaz de mover su cuerpo, su cabeza apenas se movió para ver algo del rastro rojizo que comenzaba a fluir fuera de su cuerpo, eso indicaba que estaba herido, quizás había sido una gran herida, pudo escuchar el llanto de Alma mientras los profesores llegaban y buscaban contactar los paramédicos, quizás había llevado todo demasiado al límite...

\- No me duele - dijo Kanda tratando de incorporarse.

Ahora mismo, escuchando a la profesora llamar a emergencias por un hospital y a la directora pedir espacio y que nadie lo moviera, lo único que podía pensar era que lo castigarían por causar tal conmoción.

Si su padre se enteraba seguro estaría molesto.

Pero no importaba cuánto les jurara que no dolía nada y cuánto le sonriera a Alma, tenía el tobillo fuera de lugar y eso sólo era lo que podía verse a simple vista, tenía que doler.

Los niños que lo habían retado lo miraban primero sorprendidos, luego asustados. El rostro de Kanda estaba lleno de sangre.

Alma estaba llorando asustado mientras los profesores ignoraban sus palabras exigiéndole que no se moviera por más que él quisiera argumentar que estaba bien, pudo escuchar entre todo el bullicio que alguien había dicho algo, no supo quien fue pero pudo reconocer de esa voz asustada la palabra "monstruo", al instante los profesores quisieron apartar a los alumnos de la escena, pudo escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia y aunque no quisiera no tenia las fuerzas para resistirse a ser llevado por los paramédicos, su padre sabría todo era lo más seguro, ya no pudo mantenerse consciente durante el trayecto, solo lograba escuchar a esos hombres hablar de números y nombres que entendía aparte del tono de urgencia que expresaban.

Despertó en la cama del hospital. Se desperezó y trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo estaba muy pesado. Lo intentó una vez más apoyándose en su codo pero de inmediato se venció y cayó sobre el colchón, su brazo había hecho un pequeño clic.

Su padre llegó y desde el umbral de la puerta lo vio tratar de sentarse. De inmediato soltó el café y lo obligó a calmarse.

\- ¡no te muevas! - dijo alarmado

\- estoy bien, no me duele nada ¿podemos ir a casa? - dijo sonriendo.

Su padre lo tomó por los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

\- lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer... - dijo Kanda temiendo que estar en el hospital fuera su castigo.

\- tenemos que esperar al doctor - dijo Tiedoll sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

\- ¿estás enojado? - dijo Kanda al ver que su padre estaba nervioso y le apretaba la mano con ansiedad.

\- No Yuu, pero no deberías hacer esas cosas, aunque seas muy valiente y no te duela, tu cuerpo está lastimado - dijo su padre relajando un poco el gesto sólo para dejar de preocuparlo.

Kanda vio a su padre, la preocupación no desaparecía. - Me has dado un gran susto- escucho a su padre casi en un susurro, supuso que no fue nada divertido recibir aquella llamada. Quiso disculparse pero en ese momento llego el doctor a cargo junto a una enfermera, el doctor se presento como Komui Lee.

\- Yuu, a ver... llegaste aquí dándole un susto a todo el personal médico, hemos leído tu "historia" ha sido algo muy imprudente - el parecía muy serio al respecto, aunque no había sido consciente de cuan mal estaba su cuerpo hasta que el comenzó a enumerar las múltiples fracturas y heridas, pasaría en el hospital un buen tiempo en observación. -Necesitaremos hacer un estudio a fondo de tu condición una vez mejores.

No le agradaba eso para nada - Quiero irme a casa, padre... - quiso hablar con él para que pudiera apoyarle pero él le negó cualquier protesta, la enfermera paso a su lado sonriéndole para cambiar su dosis de suero, en ese momento se dio cuenta que aparte de tener un brazo fracturado tenía una intravenosa clavada en su otro brazo lleno de moretones, de pronto una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación buscando al doctor al parecer habían asuntos que atender en la emergencia.

\- Parece que hoy será un día duro, nos vemos Yuu. - el doctor Lee desapareció de la habitación y Kanda se echo pesadamente en la almohada haciendo un puchero.

A la sala de emergencias acababa de llegar un grupo de paramédicos explicando al doctor Lee y a las enfermeras lo que había ocurrido con el niño que llevaban en la camilla.

El niño lloraba y pedía ver a su padre. Tenía fracturas, varias heridas, algunas quemaduras.

El Dr. Komui revisó apresurado y pidió un quirófano. Preguntó por el padre, pero entendió que era mejor tomar acción lo más pronto posible cuando le dijeron que estaba en la siguiente camilla. Aquel hombre no tenía pulso.

Una enfermera revisó las pertenencias del hombre: Mana Walker, había sólo un número de emergencia.

Pidió a una de las enfermeras marcar al número mientras el volvía con el paciente, había que operar de urgencia, reunió a su equipo para la dura jornada.

Kanda en su habitación había pasado las siguientes horas viendo al techo aun preguntándose ¿por qué no podría ir a casa? su padre que parecía más tranquilo buscó el control remoto tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, puso el canal infantil buscando distraer la mente de Kanda. Kanda casi ni prestaba atención al show, es mas ni le agradaba pero no se sentía en capacidad de exigir algo, no quería empeorar su "condena".

Ahora que lo pensaba todos habían estado asustados, Alma había llorado por su culpa y esa persona que le había llamado "monstruo", la palabra resonó en su cabeza ¿podría Alma también llegar a pensar eso de él?

Su padre le había dicho muchas veces que era valiente por no llorar al caer o al lastimarse, Alma también lo admiraba y le había dicho que quería ser tan fuerte como él. No entendía por qué sería monstruosa esa habilidad.

Tal vez era fuerte como Hulk... él si era un monstruo, pero no tenía ni el tamaño ni la furia.

Era un poco más como si tuviera un traje de Iron Man, o como si fuera Superman, no lo podían lastimar.

Poco a poco se quedó dormido. Se preguntaba si era más como un súper héroe que como un monstruo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, vio que la cama de al lado estaba ocupada y que su padre dormía apoyando la cabeza y los brazos en la cama.

Fue poco lo que se movió pero su padre despertó, había pensado que quizás había sido duro para el dormir allí y más en esa posición, Se podía escuchar en la habitación el pitido que hacia el monitor de los signos vitales de la persona al otro lado de la habitación no era capaz de ver quién o como era esa persona, seguramente había llegado cuando él estuvo dormido.

\- Yuu hace unas horas llegó otro paciente a esta habitación, recuerda que no puedes hacer ruido, al parecer está muy mal y tuvo una noche difícil.

Kanda solo asintió, el solo veía el día pasar muy lentamente, la enfermera llegó con el desayuno y algunos cambios en su medicación, aun le costaba moverse con normalidad, menos mal que tenía una mano útil para poder comer, no podría soportar el hecho de ser alimentado como un bebé. Su padre había anunciado que no volvería en un buen rato, iría por algunas cosas a casa y también para llevar el reposo medico al colegio.

Después de la comida estuvo jugando con los canales de la tv, pero por más vueltas que daba a la programación descubrió que habían bloqueado todo dejando sólo los canales infantiles.

Cada hora, más o menos, la enfermera pasaba disimuladamente, cada dos horas hacía su ronda y revisaba desde el suero hasta su temperatura. Se dio cuenta que hacía varias horas que no iba al baño y temiendo que hubiese mojado a cama sin darse cuenta (como a veces lo hacía en casa mientras dormía) revisó las sábanas. Nada, en lugar de alguna mancha, se encontró con que un tubo salía de debajo de su bata, se levantó un poco para ver y descubrió que entraba justo en su... "pajarito", en su "cosita", en sus "partes privadas".

Se angustió de inmediato y tocó el tubo. No le dolía pero era muy raro tenerlo ahí. Con calma trató de seguir esa manguera con la vista y encontró una bolsa con un poco de líquido amarillo, de inmediato o entendió, como no se podía levantar, el habían puesto eso para que pudiera hacer "pipí" acostado.

En cuanto llegara su padre le pediría que le sacaran eso, estaba seguro de que con algo de esfuerzo podría ir al baño solo.

Si Alma le viera en ese estado seria vergonzoso, aunque si lo pensaba... Alma vendría a verle? el sonido del pitido le saco de sus pensamientos, si se fijaba la otra persona en su habitación no había hecho ruido alguno, es mas por un momento olvido que compartía habitación, con algo de esfuerzo trato de ver más allá apoyándose en el extremo de la cama, no podía moverse bien con esa "cosa" conectada "allí" el paraban apenas le permitía ver bien, solo pudo ver algunos mechones blancos en la almohada, de inmediato la idea que cruzo por su cabeza era que su compañero de habitación era un anciano, nada interesante la verdad, la poca curiosidad que tenia se esfumo y volvió su vista a la televisión, un sonido débil llamó su atención, haciéndole sobresaltarse. Una vocecita apenas audible.

La persona de al lado se quejaba. Escuchó que llamaba a alguien, luego algunos sollozos. Se extrañó al escuchar que era la voz de un niño. Trató de estirarse un poco para correr la cortinilla pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Se conformó y trató de ignorar el llanto, no era tan escandaloso como los que Alma tenía, pero en verdad ese niño debió haber sufrido un accidente grave pues él no lloraba y tenía roto un brazo.

Tal vez había caído de un edificio.

Hizo el esfuerzo con todo lo incomodo que le resultaba de acercarse, su padre quizás le regañaría por eso, la vocecita llamaba a un tal "Mana", lo más que pudo hacer fue tratar de hablarle aunque no le pudiera ver.

-Oye... llamaré a la enfermera.

No obtuvo respuesta solo estaba su respiración algo agitada mientras seguía susurrando ese nombre y el pitido que comenzaba a hacerse más molesto, opto por lo más inteligente que podía hacer y presionar el botón para llamar a la enfermera, esperaba que llegara pronto presentía que algo malo ocurría con esa persona.

La enfermera llegó apresurada y aunque se detuvo a ver a la persona a su lado, movió la cortina y le preguntó qué ocurría.

\- Está llorando, creo que se siente mal - dijo Kanda señalando al otro lado de la habitación.

La enfermera le dio las gracias y fue a ver qué ocurría. Le había dejado un poco corrida la cortina y ahora podía ver un poco más. Esa persona tenía un vendaje en la cabeza.

Escuchó cómo trataban de tranquilizarlo. Le decían que pronto vendrían a verlo y le pidió descansar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Salió de la habitación unos minutos y luego volvió con una aguja que vació en el suero de su compañero de habitación.

Los sollozos se fueron calmando, pero el chico seguía llamando a "Mana" cada vez más bajito hasta que se durmió.

Kanda pensó que debería conseguir un poco de esas jeringas para cuando Alma comenzaba a llorar.

Un rato después la enfermera regresó y lo hizo tomar sus medicinas. Se aburría tanto que pronto volvió a dormir. Esperaba que al despertar su padre ya estuviera ahí para llevarlo a casa.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Vuelvo con un nuevo fic que estará un poco fuera de lo que suelo hacer pues esta vez los personajes no estarán en edad de hacer cochinadas (no por el momento). Espero que les guste.**

Miles de besos a todos los que me han seguido en cada fic que escribo y en verdad espero no decepcionarlos con esta nueva historia. Saludos y abrazos!


	2. Chapter 2

Su padre había vuelto con algunos libros para que se "entretuviera" realmente no sabía que era peor si eso o los programas infantiles que comenzaban a hacérseles pesados en su estadía, su padre le había preguntado si se había portado bien durante el día, el solo asintió, de pronto su padre le hablo acerca de su compañero al parecer era un niño menor que el por 1 o dos años, el dijo que parecía imposible había visto su cabello, era blanco como el de los ancianos, su padre rió agregando que entonces no todos los que tenían el cabello de ese color eran ancianos.

Su padre salió por un momento y entonces pudo oír nuevamente aquella vocecita repitiendo una y otra vez "Mana", quizás ese niño se sentía solo, el quizás no podía ser la mejor compañía pero ya esas cuatro paredes le tenían harto, con algo de esfuerzo logro correr la cortina logrando visualizar mejor a su compañero, su padre tenia razón aunque su cabello fuese blanco no lucia para nada como un anciano, pudo ver que su rostro estaba vendado y apenas podía ver uno de sus ojos clavados en el techo, pudo apreciar algo más de vendaje en su brazo, no supo si llegaba a otras partes de su cuerpo pero aquello le asusto un poco, no es como si él no hubiera estado en camino de parecer una momia pero seguramente aquel niño debía estarlo pasando peor que el.

\- Oye...- no estaba seguro de que decirle o de como iniciar una conversación, siempre era Alma quien comenzaba e incluso Alma le había hablado primero antes de que la idea cruzase por su cabeza.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Emmm... oye... ¿quieres un libro? - dijo Kanda tratando de tomar un libro que leía cuando era más pequeño.

Tampoco le respondió.

\- Este... ¿cómo te llamas? - claro, lo primero que debía preguntar era el nombre - Yo soy Kanda.

El niño comenzó a llorar nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Kanda arrugó la cara, tal vez debería llamar a la enfermera de nuevo, pero justo cuando iba a pulsar el botón, se dio cuenta que el niño no había recibido visitas hasta ahora.

Apartó los libros y trató de bajar de la cama, sin embargo no contó con la debilidad de su pierna y cayó al piso llevándose consigo el soporte del suero haciendo un gran escándalo.

Ahora si había armado una buena, estaba en una posición incomoda con el rostro al suelo, el gotero había caído al suelo y algunas sabanas también, tenía que ponerse de pie, pero le costaba, no podía siquiera apoyarse con su otro brazo, recordó que su pie se había salido de lugar, lo había olvidado. Se sentía como idiota, aunque no le doliera aquello era incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo, alzo la mirada notando que el otro niño ni se había inmutado pero a quien le importaba ese idiota todo lo que escuchaba era lloriqueos y "Mana". No tuvo más opción que pedirle ayuda por más humillante que fuera

\- ¡Oye! ¿puedes moverte? - solo sabía que tenía algunos vendajes en la parte superior de su cuerpo esperaba que no estuviera en la misma situación que él. - ¡Oye! - no había recibido respuesta, estaría condenado a estar besando el suelo hasta que su padre llegara, genial. De pronto vio que el otro había reaccionado, noto movimiento en la camilla, vio el gotero tambalearse de un lado a otro.

\- Oye si te mueves mucho vas a... - el gotero cayó al suelo junto al pequeño cuerpo que al contrario de él si podía mantenerse en pie o eso podía ver por debajo de la camilla. - ¡Oye! - volvió a llamarle pero era ignorado y escucho las pisadas alejarse, iba hacia la puerta - Tonto! puedes llamar a la enfermera usando el botón de allí! - pensaba que el otro iba por ayuda pero ni parecía oírle, pensó que abriría la puerta pero oyó un golpe seco, se había resbalado y solo pudo escuchar como el llanto aparecía de nuevo, ¿qué pasaba con él? no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que la puerta se abrió y una figura para nada conocida estaba en el umbral, no era su padre, ni el doctor ni las enfermeras.

\- Pero que desastre.-dijo casi con un tono despectivo.

Miró el estado de ambos pacientes, miró hacia el pasillo, miró a Kanda hacer intentos por levantarse, miró al otro niño llorar en el piso sin tener voluntad de cambiar su estado.

\- ¡Niño! - dijo al que lloraba y volvió a mirar por el pasillo.

Buscó cerca de ambas camas y pulsó el botón de ayuda con insistencia.

Las enfermeras llegaron casi derrapando y se alarmaron a ver a los niños. De inmediato levantaron a Kanda, revisaron que tuviera todo en su lugar y tuvieron que ponerle la intravenosa nuevamente pues ahora el tubo estaba bloqueado y lleno de sangre. Se disculpó todo lo que pudo con la esperanza de que no le contaran sobre el incidente a su padre.

Mientras tanto, el niño de cabello blanco fue levantado. Lo que hizo que Kanda dejara de hablar y se quedara quieto fue que ese niño se retorcía y trataba de patear y manotear a la enfermera. Gritaba, lloraba, lanzaba mordidas al aire como si fuera un salvaje.

El hombre pelirrojo había permanecido observando, con los brazos cruzados y algo incómodo. Las enfermeras lograron poner al niño en la cama pero no dejaba de moverse ni de llamar a "Mana". El desconocido se acercó a la cama, , tomó al niño de as muñecas y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¡Basta!... Mana murió - dijo y el niño se quedó callado.

Kanda esperaba que su padre volviera pronto porque ese sujeto se veía extraño, como si fuera de esos tipos que no debes acompañar si te ofrecen dulces.

El hombre pelirrojo soltó las manos del pequeño y tomó en banco cercano a la cama rústicamente y se sentó sobre él con la mirada fija. No entendía bien que sucedía pero era incomodo. Vio al otro niño tomar sus piernas y esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, ya no decía nada solo estaba allí inmóvil.

\- ¿Tu que miras mocoso? - el hombre pelirrojo se había percatado de que era observado, Kanda solo desvió la mirada y prefirió tomar uno de los libros cercanos y enterrar su vista allí.

Su padre llegó a los pocos minutos algo agitado, parece que ya había recibido la noticia del escándalo que se había armado en la habitación, solo llegó preguntándole si estaba bien. Kanda solo respondió afirmativamente. Su padre se detuvo a analizar la habitación no se había percatado de la presencia del nuevo integrante en la habitación.

\- Disculpe, no le he saludado he venido con mucha prisa luego de que...

\- Entiendo, seguro todo el aborto ha sido a causa de este mocoso - señaló con la mirada al albino que ni se inmutó - ¡Oye deberías disculparte!

El niño seguía con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- No es necesario ¿su hijo se encuentra bien? - dijo Tiedoll sin perder la sonrisa.

\- No es mi hijo - dijo el hombre y Kanda casi pudo ver cómo el niño albino trataba de esconderse más profundo.

\- En fin, lo importante es que no ocurrió nada grave. Soy Froi Tiedoll - dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- Cross Marian - dijo estrechando las manos.

Ambos adultos se sentaron en sus bancos y volvieron a atender sus asuntos: Tiedoll le explicaba los deberes que la profesora le había dado a Kanda para que no se atrasara y Cross miraba al niño, como si estuviera impaciente porque saliera del shock.

Cross no resistió mucho, tomó su cajetilla del abrigo que había dejado sobre la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Kanda no ponía mucha atención a sus deberes. Miraba al niño hecho bolita y pensaba en lo triste que debía estar pues ese tal "Mana" había muerto.

De seguro ese Mana debía ser algún familiar cercano, quizás su padre, ya que el pelirrojo había negado ese papel, si se fijaba detenidamente podía notar que estaba temblando. Aquello le hizo sobresaltarse era extraño...

Volvió su atención a sus deberes y se dedicó a tratar de entenderlos y resolverlos, las ecuaciones eran tan aburridas.

Su padre salió nuevamente iría por algo al cafetín mientras el resolvía las ecuaciones que quedaban, Kanda ya no sentía el deber de seguir con aquello y lo dejó a un lado un momento. En todo el tiempo que estuvo realizando sus actividades el otro no se había movido y había dejado de siquiera decir el nombre de ese tal Mana.

\- Oye! - probó a llamarlo nuevamente, el niño le ignoraba - Al menos podrías decir tu nombre , ¿no? - bufó con molestia, sentía todo aquello una pérdida de tiempo. - ¡Oye!

\- ¡Moyashi! - dijo Kanda tratando de llamar su atención - Si no me dices tu nombre, desde ahora serás "Moyashi" - sentenció esperando que se negara.

Pero el niño siguió como hasta ahora, era impresionante, para Kanda, que no se hubiera quejado por estar entumido.

Tocó al ronda de las enfermeras, pero esta vez llegaron con una charola llena de vendajes y medicina.

\- ¿Allen? - llamó la mujer con mucha paciencia -Tenemos que cambiar tu vendaje, limpiaremos tu herida, tal vez te arda un poco pero pronto pasará - dijo y le tomó el brazo izquierdo lentamente.

Kanda miraba por encima de su libro y en cuanto escuchó el nombre del niño, se apresuró a anotarlo en una esquina de su cuaderno con una letra tan pequeña que le tomó más del tiempo normal hacerla. La enfermera había quitado la venda y había dejado al descubierto una enorme quemadura en el brazo del niño, Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba muy rojo, algunas partes se veían oscuras y parecía mojado.

La enfermera lavó, aplicó una pomada, vendó nuevamente y luego pasó a la cabeza del niño. ¿Por qué lloraba entonces? No parecía dolerle que tocaran esas zonas ¿lloraba por Mana?

Kanda pudo ver la gran herida que parecía pasar por encima de su ojo derecho, el niño no parecía reaccionar, por un momento quiso pensar que era como él, ¿acaso algo podía doler más que una herida física? no lo entendía del todo, pero sin ya proponérselo sabia el nombre de ese niño tan extraño.

El hombre pelirrojo había vuelto, pudo notar de inmediato el olor a cigarro, era desagradable, la enfermera volvió trayendo la cena, ella enseguida noto ese olor desagradable, ella trato de hablarle al respecto mas porque eran niños los que estaban en su presencia pero Cross de mala manera solo respondió "¿acaso me ve fumando?". Ella se ofendió un poco y dejo la comida allí.

Comenzó a comer antes que su padre llegara y tratara de darle en la boca.  
A diferencia de él, él niño, Allen, no parecía tener intención de tomar la cuchara., así que el hombre la tomó y dudando, decidió darle de comer en la boca.

La cucharada no fue bien recibida, el niño tenía apretada la boca y por más que empujara contra sus labios no lograba que la abriera, por lo tanto, no tuvo más remedio que taparle la nariz y obligarlo a abrir la boca para respirar. En ese momento metió la cuchara pero lo único que ganó el hombre fue una mordida en la mano.

El tipo se levantó indignado.

\- ¿No quieres comer? perfecto, ¡no voy a rogarte! - gritó y dejó el plato encima de la charola con tal fuerza que un poco de la sopa se derramó.

Era obvio que ese hombre no sabía cómo tratar a los niños.

Tiedoll regresó y se alarmó al ver a Kanda con la boca roja y la cuchara en al mano. Sin darse cuenta se había tomado la sopa muy caliente, sin embargo, lo que más le alarmaba era que Kanda no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Estaba caliente? - pregunto casi incrédulo.

\- Yuu que te dicho de soplar la sopa antes de tomártela - su padre le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta - Huele extraño, como a cigarro... - Tiedoll se percato del olor que se había quedado impregnado en la habitación, ya para Kanda no era nada ya que se había acostumbrado.

\- Era ese tipo extraño pero ya se fue, quiso darle de comer al Moyashi y lo mordió.

\- ¿Moyashi? Yuu no me digas que le has puesto un apodo a ese niño?

\- El no quería decirme su nombre así que preferí entonces yo darle uno.

Tiedoll soltó un suspiro viendo el banco vacio y la bandeja con la comida intacta.

\- Quizás no tiene hambre - agrego Kanda aunque no estaba seguro porque no le había visto comer en desde que llego.

Tiedoll dudó, en realidad no había visto al niño moverse, sin embargo tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse con Kanda.

\- ¿Cuando volvemos a casa? - preguntó Kanda pues ya estaba aburrido.

\- Aún no lo sé... - dijo Tiedoll sin saber que responder o cómo explicarle a Kanda las pruebas que tendrían que hacerle - pero me encontré a Alma hoy y dijo que vendría el fin de semana a visitarte.

Kanda se sintió contento, después de lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros, ahora estaba seguro de que Alma seguía siendo su amigo a pesar de todo.

\- Y... y cuando Alma venga, ¿me pueden quitar esto? - dijo mostrándole a su padre el tubo que tenía bajo la bata - puedo ir al baño solo.

Su padre rió - Veremos si es posible.

Su padre le indicó ya la hora de dormir, después de todo los niños debían dormir temprano para levantarse con energías al día siguiente, Kanda quería protestar aun no quería irse a dormir, de paso no tenía que ir al colegio así que no veía necesidad de eso, su padre solo dijo que debía descansar además no había nada que ver en la televisión para los niños a esas horas. Claro el sabía que quizás se refería a las telenovelas cursis que solían pasar a esas horas con cosas de adultos, dándose besos babosos.

Se echó en la cama y su padre le cubrió diciéndole que tratara de no moverse mucho.

Cross volvió a la habitación al parecer recogiendo algo que habia dejado en la mesa.

\- Señor Marian estaba pensando poner a los niños a dormir - vio a Allen que seguía sin moverse.

\- Ah si, como quiera - vio a Allen - Hey mocoso a dormir.

Allen no se movió.

\- Déjelo así seguro que no le molestara dormirse en esa posición - dijo Marian ya con la paciencia consumida.

Tiedoll miró con cara de extrañeza.

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo? - dijo señalando a Allen

\- Si quiere intentarlo... tenga cuidado, muerde - dijo Cross mirando su móvil.

Tiedoll jaló las sábanas y trató de estirar al niño. Desde la tarde había estado así, al tratar de cubrirlo se dio cuenta que las sábanas estaban mojadas.

Cross salió de la habitación para hacer una llamada. Tiedoll negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

\- No te preocupes, ahora cambiarán las sábanas - le dijo al niño y fue al pasillo a buscar a la enfermera.

-Oye... si puedes caminar, deberías ir al baño, o te pondrán un tubo "ahí" - dijo Kanda.

El albino le ignoró, ¿acaso no le importaba que le pusieran ese tubo allí?

suspiró ya cansado se echó en la cama viéndole entonces se fijo que entre esos cabellos blancos alborotados se asomaba el ese ojo gris, quizás le era molesto tener un solo ojo útil en esos momentos, Kanda se tensó al sentir la mirada sobre él , no esperaba que se llegara a ganar su atención, quiso volver a hablarle pero había llegado la enfermera para cambiarle le decía que debía quitarle ese pantalón mojado pero el niño no se movió y solo negó con la cabeza.

**NOTAS: ya aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, casi me olvido de postearlo la semana se fue tan rápido, me alegra que haya sido de su agrado espero que entonces sigan este fic semanal, ira con ritmo algo lento, ojala me tengan algo de paciencia y como la que tiene Kanda al Moyashi en estos momentos, de seguro les debe parecer extraño que sea Kanda quien busque iniciar conversación pero supongo que para él no debe ser nada divertido estar horas postrado en una camilla. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Habitación 219**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, shonen-ai, AU, niños, hospitales, fluidos corporales.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- no puedes dormir mojado - dijo la enfermera cargándolo un poco para bajarlo de la cama al ver que no tenía intención de moverse

La enfermera cerró la puerta para que el niño no se apenara, le mostró la ropa limpia e intentó que la tomara pero como no se movió, ella tuvo que cambiarlo.

Kanda pensó que tal vez el niño era más pequeño de lo que se veía y no sabía cómo cambiarse, pero el moyashi se aferró al resorte de su pantalón y se negó con las orejas rojas.

\- no pasa nada, sólo será un momento -dijo la mujer dejándolo en ropa interior.

Allen le arrebató la ropa y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo no pudo evitar aquel momento en que quedó mostrando sus "pompis" a Kanda.

Se quedó parado mientras con los puños apretados mientras la enfermera cambiaba las sábanas.

Kanda se volteó, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido cubrirse la cabeza para no ver a su compañero de habitación, pero no creyó que se avergonzara tanto, después de todo ambos eran niños.

Cuando la enfermera había terminado de cambiar las sabanas pudo ver como el albino se metió bajo las sabanas cubriendo su cabeza, parecía ahora un gran bulto tembloroso. Tiedoll se despidió de Kanda deseándole buenas noches también a Allen quien no respondió.

Tiedoll pudo ver en el pasillo a Cross quien finalizaba su llamada, tenía un aspecto cansino.

\- ¿Cómo no se había percatado de "eso"? - Tiedoll le dijo evitando utilizar un tono de reproche no quería iniciar una pelea con ese hombre que no conocía pero igual no se podía quedar callado ante tal descuido.

\- ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta? ese mocoso ni me dejaba acércame a el - Cross se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo tiene que tenerle paciencia, es un niño.

\- Paciencia es lo que no tengo en esta vida, mucho menos cuando una responsabilidad como esta me cae del cielo - dijo ya con cierta molestia.

\- ¿Acaso él no tiene otro familiar?

\- Para su mala suerte no - dijo con sorna Me retiro por hoy, tendré suerte si mañana no me deja los dientes.

Cross se marchó y Tiedoll dio un último vistazo a la habitación notando que ambos debían estar dormidos, esperaba que mañana todo fuera más llevadero.

Kanda despertó con el paso de algunas camillas en el pasillo, todos sonaban apurados allá afuera.

Se incorporó con la maña que había obtenido en los últimos días. Miró a la cama de al lado y el niño estaba justo como el otro día.

Kanda notó cierto aroma conocido.

\- deberías llamar a la enfermera, tienes que cambiarte - dijo y el niño se sobresaltó, lo miró con su enorme ojo gris y se encogió con firmeza - también me pasa... a veces -

El niño se levantó rápidamente y jaló las sábanas como pudo. Corrió al baño con ellas en los brazos y se encerró ahí.

Kanda solo vio la puerta cerrarse y el escucho el sonido del agua del lavamanos correr, no entendía bien que sucedía. Encendió la televisión buscando algo entretenido esperando que su compañero saliera pronto del baño y que la enfermera llegara pronto como el desayuno. Paso un buen rato escuchando el agua correr, le resultaba ya extraño que estuviera allí por tanto tiempo.

La enfermera llego, al no ver al pequeño en la camilla le pregunto a Kanda quien señaló el baño ella se acerco tocando la puerta, no recibió respuesta y no tuvo más opción que abrirla viendo el piso mojado, la sabana mojada y mientras el albino trataba de quitarle la mancha.

\- ¡Oh por dios! - ella se acercó a él quitándole la sábana y cerrando la llave. Allen estaba avergonzado ella, dijo que traería ropa limpia, Allen insistió en que podía cambiarse solo pero ella se negaba puesto a las heridas que tenia. Kanda solo escuchaba entrecortadamente lo que ocurría en el baño, de seguro si ese niño seguía así le pondrían un tubo "allí", tomo algo de leche mientras esperaba a que saliera.

La enfermera cambió las sábanas y se fue con las mojadas indicándole a Allen lo que le había traído para el desayuno. Volvería para cambiar el vendaje de su brazo.

Allen se subió a la cama y se sentó tapándose de pies a cabeza. Kanda lo había visto pasar con las mejillas rojas y una bata de hospital como la suya.

Kanda siguió comiendo sin darse cuenta que un ojo lo espiaba desde un pequeño hueco en las sábanas. Allen tragó saliva, tenía mucha hambre pero no quería comer, sin embargo la leche caliente le abría el apetito y el sándwich olía a queso fundido. Luego pensaba en Mana y el estómago se le retorcía evitando que llegara a su charola.

Kanda tomó el vaso de leche humeante y le dio un gran trago.

\- sopla... - dijo Allen con una voz pequeñita - está caliente, sopla - repitió llamando la atención de Kanda.

De nuevo no al sentía caliente, pero miró el vaso y vio que un poco de vapor escapaba de él. Miró al niño y este se escondió de inmediato como si fuera una oruga.

Kanda le vio esconderse volvió su vista al vaso de leche que si se fijaba bien estaba dejaba escapar algo de vapor.

\- Oye ¿no vas a comer? - pregunto con curiosidad percatándose de que había ignorado nuevamente la bandeja con la comida.

-No tengo hambre - no esperaba que le respondiera pero rápidamente pudo denotar que mentía.

-Mientes, desde ayer no comes.

El albino no respondió, nuevamente todo había quedado en silencio, demasiado silencio para que entonces se dejase oír un gruñido, el sonido venida de la camilla donde estaba ese bulto temblando.

\- ¡no tengo hambre! - dijo con fuerza

\- dámelo, yo si tengo - dijo Kanda arrugando la frente

El niño se lo pensó un momento y abrió un espacio en las sábanas. Kanda lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¡ya sé! no sabes comer solo ¿te dan en la boca como bebé? - dijo Kanda tratando de apartar la corteza del pan - eres todo un moyashi.

-¡no! ¡Soy Allen!

\- Eres un Moyashi.

\- ¡No lo soy!

\- ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que te digo! - de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¡Igual! ¡No soy eso! - ¡ja! ni siquiera puedes comer solo, tampoco ir al baño. La cara de Allen se enrojeció por completo.

\- ¡Eres una niña muy cruel! - dijo casi llorando volviendo a esconderse entre las sabanas.

Kanda se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡soy niño! - dijo aplastando el sándwich

\- ¡tienes el cabello largo! - dijo Allen frotándose la cara enojado

\- ¡¿y?!

\- ¡las niñas tienen el cabello largo!

\- ¡no soy una niña!

\- ¡que sí!

\- ¡bebé llorón!

\- ¡niña!

Allen había dejado de llorar pero ahora estaba muy molesto, no quería que lo llamaran bebé y menos una niña tan desagradable con esa.

\- ¡Que no soy niña! - grito arrojando el sándwich en el plato ya enojado y dejando a un lado la bandeja para quitarse violentamente la sabana y levantarse la bata.

Allen se enrojeció, su único ojo había captado aquello, estaba tan avergonzado.

\- Tengo este tonto tubo allí, pero tengo lo mismo que tu ¡idiota! - Allen entonces supo que era un niño pero no dejaba de estar avergonzado, junto a eso los gruñidos de su estómago volvieron.

A Allen miró su bandeja. Tomó un pedazo de queso y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- no soy un bebé - dijo sin mirar a Kanda - Puedo cocinar... Mana me enseñó - dijo sin darse cuenta, pero en cuanto se escuchó pronunciar el nombre de su padre, dejó la bandeja y agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Mana es tu papá?

Allen asintió y se llevó la mano sana a su ojo bueno para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Ya una vez comenzaban a salir sentía que no podía parar, por más sé que refregara su ojo. Kanda hubiera dicho que era un llorón pero ciertamente esa no era la mejor situación para ello, quizás no debió preguntar ¿qué podía decirle? no encontraba siquiera palabras para dar ánimos, Alma era quien decía cosas cursi

\- Oye todo estará bien. Allen le miro herido

\- ¡Nada estará bien! - volvió a meterse bajo las sabanas.

Ciertamente no era Alma, había dicho una idiotez y ahora el Moyashi se había vuelto a transformar en un bulto.

Miró su sándwich aplastado, también se le había quitado el hambre.

Por la tarde el hombre pelirrojo volvió, y una enfermera le prestó una silla de ruedas para que llevara a Allen a dar una vuelta. El niño se subió de muy mala gana y le dirigió una breve mirada a Kanda antes de salir por la puerta.

Kanda terminó los deberes y ahora estaba tratando de adivinar la contraseña para desbloquear los canales de series en la tv.

Allen entró corriendo a la habitación y se encerró en el baño. Cross llegó unos minutos después y tocó la puerta con fuerza.

-¡abre!

-¡no! ¡No quiero irme contigo! ¡Quiero a Mana! - dijo el niño con la voz gangosa, como si tuviera la nariz llena de mocos por tanto llorar.

\- Mana ya no está, sabes que al final tendrás que ir conmigo

\- nooooo - gritó Allen y se escuchó su llanto más fuerte que nunca.

\- no es una opción - dijo y salió de la habitación soltando palabrotas.

Pasados unos minutos, Allen salió del baño y corrió a su cama.

Nuevamente Kanda no sabía qué decir, no sabía si en verdad debía decir algo. Pensó en cómo se sentiría si su viejo hubiera muerto y descubrió que tampoco sabría qué hacer.

\- hey... quieres ver tv? - le dijo al niño cuando escuchó que había dejado de llorar - puedes escoger el canal.

Allen le miró por un momento casi dudando, Kanda le lanzó el control remoto que casi que se le cayó de la mano, Allen terminó revisando la lista de canales y puso algún canal infantil donde los personajes comenzaban a cantar y bailar, Kanda se quedó petrificado sintiendo que había cavado su propia tumba, odiaba esos putos programas. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltarle algún improperio al menos parecía que el albino se distraía viendo eso.

Solo había silencio entre ellos, Kanda ya estaba algo inquieto y aburrido trataba de ignorar el programa revisando sus libros pero ni eso le entretenía. Ni se había percatado de que el niño albino estaba cerca de él ojeando los libros, se sobresaltó cerrando el libro de golpe.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - viendo que había arrastrado el gotero con él.

\- Caminando - dijo Allen - ¿me prestas este? - y le señaló el libro que ojeaba.

\- es de mi escuela - dijo Kanda tomando disimuladamente el lápiz y alejándolo del niño

\- lo cuidaré - dijo Allen poniendo cara de que no rompía ni un plato

Kanda asintió con desconfianza y Allen de inmediato se puso de puntitas, se apoyó en el filo de a camilla y se subió a ella. Se sentó a los pies de Kanda y abrió el libro con seriedad. El niño era tan pequeño que no estorbaba a Kanda, ni siquiera había jalado el tubo de la "pipí" ni lo había golpeado al subir.

Veía que el niño se esforzaba en entender lo que estaba en sus libros pero de seguro debía ser muy "avanzado" para que se fijaba en el su cabello blanco no lo hacía lucir para nada como un anciano aun así era raro, le causaba curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco?

\- ¿Eh? - Allen dejó el libro - Nací así - desvió la mirada de nuevo al libro.

\- ¿Puedes ver bien así? - pensaba que el vendaje en su rostro quizás debía estorbarle.

\- Un poco, pero si me lo toco mucho me duele.

\- Pensé que no te dolía - dijo Kanda ya que no había visto ninguna reacción de su parte cuando le estaban limpiando las heridas.

\- Duele un montón...

Era la primera vez que Kanda conocía a alguien que se aguantaba cuando algo le dolía. Alma gritaba y lloraba por cualquier rasguño o golpe. Kanda tomó el lápiz y picó el pie del niño.

\- ¡oye! - se quejó el niño masajeándose el dedo gordo con recelo.

\- lo siento, es que pensé que no te dolería.

\- pues si duele - dijo mirándolo feo. Le arrebató el lápiz y le picó el pie a Kanda, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Allen no recibió respuesta, así que volvió a intentarlo algo más fuerte pero el otro ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Lo mismo que me hiciste ¿acaso no te duele?

\- Para nada - dijo algo orgulloso.

\- Eso es mentira, debes estar mordiéndote la lengua.

\- No duele para nada no tendría porque mentir. Tampoco me duelen para nada estas heridas aunque no puedo mover libremente.

\- eres raro... - Allen lo miró un momento y le jaló un mechón de cabello, sus compañeras de clase siempre lloraban con eso.

Kanda sólo lo observó, pero no hizo ningún gesto. A pesar de que su cabeza se había movido hacia abajo por el tirón.

\- ves, no duele nada - dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿eres humano? tal ve vienes del espacio y tu papá no te dijo...

\- Claro que no - dijo casi horrorizado - Pero soy muy fuerte, más que cualquiera en mi clase.

\- Vaya ¿entonces nada te hace llorar?

Kanda negó.

\- ¿Ni siquiera cuando te hiciste eso? - señaló sus heridas.

\- No.

Allen le miró sorprendido ya el quisiera ser la mitad de fuerte de lo que era ese niño. De pronto comenzó a sentir las punzadas en su brazo y su rostro, se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar un quejido.

La enfermera entró y sonrió a verlos charlando pero le pidió a Allen que volviera a su cama para las medicinas y la limpieza de su brazo. A Kanda le dijo que su padre había llegado hace un momento y pronto vendrían a tomarle muestras de sangre.

Kanda no estaba preocupado, en cambio veía atentamente como la enfermera limpiaba las quemaduras de Allen y cómo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y su puño apretaba la sábana para resistir el quejarse.

Kanda no entendía por qué se aguantaba, nadie lo reprendería ese brazo se veía bastante feo.

Es más podía asegurar que era mucho peor que lo suyo, la enfermera terminó de vendar a Allen y en ese instante llegó su padre en compañía del doctor quien se acercó dándole los buenos días a ambos pacientes, hizo un chequeo de rutina en Allen y luego fue con él.

Le dijo que necesitarían hacerle algunas pruebas, tomarían una muestra de sangre para hacerle algunos análisis. Comenzó a chequearlo como de costumbre, ya se sabía la rutina de abrir la boca, quedarse quieto y respirar profundo.

\- Bien, Yuu, había esperado unos días para hacerte estas pruebas, pondré a pruebas tu reflejos ¿está bien? - Kanda asintió sin preocuparse mucho la verdad.

Continuaron con varias pruebas que sólo conseguían que el doctor se viera cada vez más pensativo.

Al final tomaron muestras de sangre de Kanda, quien no protestó para nada y comenzaron una entrevista.

\- El expediente dice que ha venido varias veces al hospital por fiebres muy altas - corroboró el médico

\- sí, cuando era un bebé, no lloraba, no se quejaba, así que sólo hasta que lo tocaba me daba cuenta que las cosas andaban mal - dijo Tiedoll con expresión preocupada.

\- Ya veo.

\- Y cuando esto ocurrió usted pudo ver que ni se quejaba por el dolor.

\- Realmente es algo preocupante, tendré que tener los resultados a la mano tener un panorama más claro de su situación.

A Kanda le parecía que era la primera vez que el doctor veía a alguien como él, solo quería decirle que era único pero prefirió quedarse callado, en ese instante el hombre pelirrojo entró por esa puerta, el doctor les dejó para hablarle a ese hombre , seguramente sobre la condición del albino, el hombre ya tenía una cara de fastidio.

Pudo notar que Allen se encogía sobre la cama y se metía bajo las sabanas.

\- Así que esa es tu manera de saludarme, eh? mocoso - no obtuvo respuesta.

-Señor Cross - el pelirrojo atendió con un movimiento de cabeza - el brazo de Allen va muy bien, no muestra señales de infección y la piel comienza a regenerarse. Con los cuidados precisos, podría ir a casa.

\- preferiría que le dieran los cuidados que necesita aquí en el hospital - dijo Cross

Para el doctor aquello resulto extra*o, por lo general los familiares preferían cuidar de los pacientes en casa y aquel hombre no parecía dispuesto, y la actitud del ni*o no ayudaba.

\- Está bien, procuraremos su recuperación completa. ¿Por qué no le lleva a dar un paseo? seguro algo de aire puro le vendrá bien- le sugirió viendo el pequeño bulto.

\- Señor Tiedoll, si lo desea también le sugeriría sacar a Yuu, ambos deben estar aburridos de estar encerrados.

\- ¿quieres Yuu? - Kanda asintió

El doctor mandó traer las sillas de ruedas y ambos adultos salieron con los niños.

-¿esa es tu "pipí"? - dijo Allen tratando de que sólo Kanda lo oyera, estaba señalando a bolsa con orina que habían colgado a un lado de la silla.

\- sí

-bleh

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Un poco atrasado, pero llega este nuevo capítulo con más niños berrinchudos y un poco más de confianza. Me alegra que esta historia les esté gustando a pesar de que por el momento tendrá sólo inocencia. Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para desarrollar nuevas ideas en el futuro.**

**Abrazos a todos y espero poder darme un tiempo para contestar sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Habitación 219**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, shonen-ai, AU, niños, la sobredosis de ternura puede causar la muerte.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

-Entonces no lo mires - dijo ya avergonzado, por más que había insistido en no llevar "eso" consigo la enfermera insistió en que era necesario y ahora sentía que no debió aceptar ese ridículo paseo.

Afuera habían algunos pacientes en compañía de enfermeras, solo eran adultos, y los únicos niños eran ellos, todo estaba tan tranquilo que no podía decidir si le desesperaba tanto como aquella habitación.

Vio que el hombre pelirrojo tomaba otro rumbo con el albino y Allen puso una mueca de disgusto, dijo que tenían que hablar civilizadamente.

Allen se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo dejando a Cross con la silla vacía para ir detrás de algunas plantas.

\- ¡Bien! ve a revolcarte en el lodo, seguro que esto también me lo pondrán en la cuenta del hospital - quería lanzar la silla fuera del camino pero se calmó.

Kanda no entendía porque el albino hacia eso si solo iba a hacer molestar mas a ese hombre.

\- Ese hombre la está pasando muy mal - dijo Tiedoll cambiando el rumbo y tratando de llevar a Kanda tan cerca como pudiera de la fuente.

El niño no se esperaba esas consideraciones de su padre, ambos habían visto la forma en que ese hombre trataba a Allen y a poca paciencia que tenía, sin mencionar los arranques que le daban y cómo huía Allen de él, no podía ser por otra razón que miedo.

\- no me mires así, Yuu. El día que llegaste, las enfermeras hablaban del caso de Allen: Su padre había muerto y su amigo, el señor Cross, resultó ser la única persona que pudieron contactar para que se hiciera cargo de todos los asuntos. Debe sentirse triste también, ha perdido un amigo. - explicó Tiedoll con paciencia.

-Allen le tiene miedo - dijo Kanda mirando a lo lejos como Cross recibía un puño de tierra en los pantalones.

\- Se siente solo, ahora ese hombre es la única familia que le queda.

Kanda se quedó pensando seriamente no era capaz de entenderlo del todo, el hecho de sentirse solo, que un día su padre y Alma dejaran de estar a su lado le comenzó a abrumar, estaba seguro que Cross no era alguien muy conocido para Allen.

-¿Y si el Moyashi no se quiere ir con ese tipo que pasara con él?

Tiedoll le miró extrañado.

\- No creo que Allen pueda decidir sobre eso ahora, pero lo más seguro es que tenga que ir con él quiera o no, alguno de los dos debe ceder.

Entonces Ahora le había lanzado algo de tierra y grama a la cara ensuciando las gafas del hombre mientras el hombre le gritaba improperios.

Kanda miró a su padre como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

\- Cuidar de un niño siempre es difícil a principio.

Cross logró sacar a Allen de los matorrales y lo llevó cargando de regreso a la habitación.

De regreso en la habitación, Kanda estaba de buen humor, su padre le había confirmado que Alma iría al día siguiente. Definitivamente insistiría en que le quitaran la bolsa de pipí, era muy cómodo, pero no quería que su amigo lo viera.

\- ¡NOOOO! - se escuchó un grito dentro de la habitación

\- ¡Tienes que ponerte la bolsa en el brazo! ¡quédate quieto, mocoso!

Al entrar, vieron que Allen se aferraba a la cama con su brazo bueno y lanzaba patadas a aire para que Cross no se acercara. Al parecer tenía intenciones de darle un baño. Una enfermera los miraba algo ansiosa.

\- ¡Vete!¡Déjame!

\- ¡Bien! ¡iré yo solo a ver a Mana! - dijo Cross soltando la bolsa - vendré por el mañana, a primera hora - dijo a la enfermera y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Allen? - se acercó la mujer al ver que se estaba relajando - ¿Quieres darte un baño? - Allen asintió.

Allen se dejó llevar por la enfermera al baño, Kanda le vio salir limpio y callado para meterse bajo las sabanas.

\- ¿Oye quieres...? - Kanda le iba a prestar alguno de sus libros

\- Déjame en paz - dijo dándose vuelta.

Kanda frunció el ceño. Prefirió dejarlo quieto y dedicarse a hacer algunas actividades que su padre le había puesto para distraerse.

Todo estaba en silencio que fue perturbado por el sonido que hacia Allen mientras sorbía sus mocos -sonido que conocía bien por Alma-

Kanda hubiera querido levantarse para preguntarle qué ocurría. Le molestaba mucho no tener movilidad. Jaló su mochila con paciencia desde la cómoda, al fin cayó sobre la cama y se estiró para buscar los dulces que tenía escondidos en su lapicera. Los llevaba a la escuela más para dárselos a Alma que para comérselos pues a su amigo le encantaban los dulces japoneses.

Se aseguró de hacer sonar la envoltura del mini kitkat de matcha tanto como le fue posible para llamar la atención de Allen, la abrió escandalosamente y le dio una mordida exagerando su reacción con un gran "¡mmmh!".

Allen levantó un poco la sábana de modo que sólo hubiera espacio para su ojo bueno.

Kanda no disfrutaba mucho de los dulces, pero esperaba que eso llamara la atención del otro, de seguro su padre se sorprendería de verlo comiéndose los dulces.

Tal y como esperaba Allen se había callado y notó que las sabanas se movían, de seguro le estaba viendo trataba de no voltear para evitar que huyera. Volvió a darle otro mordisco.

\- Que rico, me pregunto qué hare con este que me sobra? - vio el bulto temblar.

Allen, por el contrario, tenía una terrible debilidad por los dulces y ahí donde se abriera una envoltura, tenía que echar un vistazo.

-¿Qué es? - dijo Allen muy bajito, como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara de que estaba sucumbiendo a las chucherías.

\- ¿Eh? - Kanda miró a los lados como si no supiera de donde venía esa voz

\- ¿Me das? - dijo Allen sacando la cabeza de su capullo de sábanas.

\- Podrías ensuciarte y te acaban de dar un baño - dijo Kanda envolviendo el chocolate y simulando que lo guardaba nuevamente

-Nooo - dijo Allen como queja - ¿Dame, si? - y corrió a la cama de Kanda subiendo con algo de torpeza.

Kanda se negó apartando el dulce de su vista. Allen apretó sus labios y comenzó a llorar de nuevo y su nariz a moquear, Kanda no entendía porque le resultaba desagradable y tierno a la vez, se dijo que no podía ser tan malo con él, después de todo tenía su atención de momento. Le mostro el puño y lo abrió mostrándole un caramelo.

\- Toma pero no llores.

Allen el limpió los mocos con la sábana de Kanda y tomó el caramelo, lo abrió con prisa y se lo metió a la boca de una vez.

-Gracias - dijo con a boca llena – ¿Tiene más? - se frotó la cara para quitarse las lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas.

Kanda evitaría esa sección de sus sábanas donde los mocos del moyashi ahora vivían. Le dio un par de caramelos más pero guardó unos cuantos para la visita de Alma.

\- guardaré estos para Mana - dijo Allen bajando de la cama y guardando los dulces en los bolsillos del pantalón que usaría al día siguiente.

\- ¿No deberías llevarle flores? - dijo Kanda pensando que era lo más apropiado para un cementerio.

-¿flores? nah - el moyashi regresó a la cama de Kanda y se acostó boca arriba - Tus dulces son buenos, quiero que Mana los pruebe.

Kanda estaba confundido, según recordaba, el padre del moyashi había muerto, pero el parecía fingir que seguía vivo. Sacó una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a doblarla.

-¿Qué haces? - dijo Allen levantado los pies y chocándolos en el aire.

-Una flor

\- ¿Con una hoja? - Kanda asintió - ¿Eso es posible? - aquello había llamado su atención, vio a Kanda comenzar a doblar la hoja tanto que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ya lo había hecho, fue doblando otras hojas hasta formar una forma extraña, no fue hasta que unió las piezas que pudo ver una hermosa flor de loto.

\- ¿Cómo..? ¿cómo lo hiciste?

\- Es fácil.

Allen tomó una hoja como si quisiera repetir lo que vio pero al primer doblez ya se había perdido.

Kanda le mostró cómo hacer las flores paso a paso, aunque claro que hizo más de la mitad de los dobleces. Una vez que Allen vio terminada su flor, la contempló emocionado. Le mostró una gran sonrisa a Kanda.

-¿Seguro que eres humano?

-¡Que sí! - dijo Kanda arrugando la frente

\- ¿Qué más sabes doblar?

\- Se llama origami, moyashi bobo.

\- No soy bobo - hizo un puchero - Solo hay cosas que aun no sé.

\- pff yo a tu edad sabia muchas cosas.

\- Hablas como un viejo desagradable, como "ese tipo" - la expresión de Allen se ensombreció.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? ¿aparte de que te enseño a hacerlo me insultas?

Allen evitaba mirarle fijamente, quizás estaba algo apenado por compararle con Cross.

\- Lo siento... - movió sus dedos nerviosamente alrededor de los pétalos de la flor.

Kanda no dijo nada y tomó otra hoja de papel para hacer otra figura, Allen solo se quedó en silencio. Kanda había terminado haciendo lo que parecía ser una rana, hizo que saltara directo hacia la cara del albino quien casi se caía de la cama de la impresión.

La buscó en la cama y atrapó la rana con las dos manos como si temiera que escapara. La tomó y la empujó con e dedo intentando que se moviera, a picó varias veces hasta que aplastó el lugar correcto y se movió. Jugó con la rana un rato, totalmente maravillado por ella.

-¿Me la puedo quedar? - dijo mirando a Kanda con emoción.

-Te enseño como hacerlas...

-Quiero esta - dijo tomando el lápiz de Kanda y dibujándole ojos.

\- Ya que...

Allen le dio las gracias y la puso dentro de la flor de loto.

Allen parecía tan entretenido con aquellas figuras de papel.

\- También le mostraré estas a Mana, seguro le gustaran.

Kanda le miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Entonces iras a ver a tu padre?

\- Sip, mañana ese tipo me llevará a verlo pero no importa.

\- ¿Entonces no te molesta que ese tipo te lleve?

\- Solo si es a ver a Mana. No iré a otro sitio.

¿Acaso el pensaba quedarse a vivir en el hospital o qué? estaba seguro que pronto se tendría que ir a casa, seguramente la de ese sujeto. Kanda no le discutió el tema parecía que el estaba feliz con su manera de pensar.

* * *

**NOTAS: Aquí llegué para dejarle nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado y nadie haya muerto por tanta ternura. Realmente sus reviews me conmueven y me motivan para seguir esta historia como no tienen idea, por lo que este cap iba dedicado a "Nikona" tu review me llegó al corazón así que este cap va para ti, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Habitación 219**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yullen, ¿shota-ai?.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen colocó sus figuras sobre la cómoda. Un rato después, cuando Kanda ya le había mostrado otras figuras que no lo impresionaron tanto como la rana, la enfermera llegó a darles la cena y luego los mandó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kanda despertó, Allen ya no estaba, pero sus cosas sí y eso aseguraba que regresaría.

La enfermera le ayudó a darse un baño y su padre lo ayudó a cambiarse. La bolsa de pis no iba a ir a ningún lado, para su mala suerte.

Solo se la habían reemplazado por una nueva, esperaba que Alma no viera eso. Quizás ya no era tan buena idea de que le viniera a visitar.

Fue muy tarde para pensarlo porque ya alguien tocaba su puerta y ese alguien era Alma, llegó con una mochila que parecía pesada con esa típica sonrisa suya, parecía que ya estaba mucho mejor, claro todo fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad y entonces tan pronto como le vio Alma comenzó a llorar y a moquear y se abalanzó sobre el con todo y su pesada mochila.

\- No llores - dijo Kanda abrazando a Alma, a decir verdad, +el también se sentía muy feliz de verlo.

-¡pensé que te morías! - dijo casi berreando

-¡pero si ni me dolió! - dijo Kanda tratando de que los mocos de Alma no se le pegaran a la ropa

\- Pero había mucha sangre - dijo Alma soltándolo y haciendo ademanes para mostrar la cantidad de sangre - ¡y tu pie estaba volteado y tu codo así! - dijo enchuecando sus pies y brazos.

\- Si, por eso no me pude poner de pie - dijo con cierta molestia, recordando que era eso lo que le mantenía en cama.

\- Creo que les hubieras dado un infarto a todos si te ponías de pie como si nada. Sé que eres muy fuerte pero eres como todos, también puedes resultar herido aunque no te duela.

\- Ya lo sé, aunque mi viejo me reprendió por lo que hice.

\- Pues yo te dije que no lo hicieras, tú no me quisiste hacer caso - infló sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento...- murmuró, Alma solo sonrió y volvió a abrazarle.

\- No importa, te traje muchas cosas para ayudarte en tu recuperación.- comenzó a buscar en su mochila sacando un envase de plástico amarillo - ¡Aquí está la mayonesa mágica! ¡Sólo una cucharada y estarás curado!

\- no creo que la mayonesa ayude - dijo Kanda temiéndose lo peor cuando Alma sacó una cuchara

\- ¡claro que sí! en la tele dijeron que era buena para el cabello, además tiene ingredientes naturales como huevos y mi abuelo dice que los huevos dan energía y que son buen desayuno si los comes con jamón, así que también traje jamón y como a mayonesa es muy buena con el pan... - poco a poco Alma iba sacando la despensa de su mochila

\- ya desayuné - dijo Kanda algo ansioso porque no podría huir de los cuidados de su amigo

\- confía en mí - Alma abrió el bote de mayonesa - esto sanará sus heridas - y tomó un gran tanto para ponerlo en el brazo enyesado de Kanda.

Kanda miró asqueado la mano de Alma antes de que tocara su brazo.

\- Estás loco ¡cómo me pondrás eso encima!

Alma vio el yeso de Kanda pensándolo un poco - Oh! es cierto, no lo puedo poner sobre el yeso, tiene que tener contacto directo con la piel, Te puedo aplicar un poco en tu otro brazo.

\- Para que me echaras en el brazo bueno - trataba de llevarle la corriente y hacerle desistir.

\- ¡Ya se! - Alma se bajó de la cama y tiró inesperadamente de su sabana, buscando el pie de Kanda para untarle la mayonesa, cuando algo llamó su atención, Kanda estaba rojo, rojo de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Alma a punto de tocar él tuvo

\- ¡nada! - dijo Kanda bajándose la bata y jalando la sábana de nuevo

Alma siguió disimuladamente el tuvo con los ojos hasta llegar a la bolsa con un poco de orina. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Es pipí? - dijo agarrando la bolsa

\- ¡deja eso! ¡No es pipí! - dijo Kanda arrebatándole la bolsa con la cara tan roja que contradecía su comentario

\- ¿No puedes ir al baño? será que... ¡¿también tienes un tuvo para hacer popó?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! - la cara de Kanda estaba demasiado roja, como pudo golpeó un poco a Alma y volvió a ponerse la sabana encima.

\- No sabía que cuando venias al hospital te ponían un tubo allí.

\- Más te vale no decirle esto a nadie o te mato.

\- Claro que no le diré a nadie - Alma tenía una sonrisa burlona y Kanda tomó el envase de mayonesa y se acercó a bote de basura cerca de su cama y amenazo con vaciar allí el contenido - ¡No le diré a nadie! ¡Lo juro!- Kanda le devolvió la mayonesa con cierto desagrado, realmente Alma era un loco por la mayonesa.

\- Oye ¿tienes compañero de cuarto? - dijo Alma viendo curiosamente que habían cosas cerca de la otra cama.

\- sí, pero ahora no está

\- ¿y cómo es? - dijo Alma volviendo a subir a la cama -¿ya son amigos? ¡No me digas que lo ignoras como a los chicos de la escuela! ¡Es importante hacer amigos! - y tapó la mayonesa

Kanda volteó los ojos, Alma tenía la costumbre de hablar con todo el mundo y soltarse como perico.

\- es un niño

\- ¡oh! y ¿cuándo vuelve? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Le gusta leer?

-es pequeño

\- ¿qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está aquí? también tiene un tubo en el...

\- ¡deja el tubo en paz!

Alma solo rio.

\- Ese niño es raro tiene heridas mucho más feas que las mías y tiene el cabello blanco.

-¿Blanco? ¿Cómo mi abuelo?

\- ¡No como tu abuelo!- Kanda estaba a punto de decir que lucía más lindo que el de ese viejo pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario

\- ¿Cuando vuelve?- pregunto nuevamente con más interés.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? ni se a donde fue- solo tenía una idea vaga al respecto.

\- Entonces mientras lo espero te voy a dar la tarea del fin de semana - Alma saco un cuaderno de su mochila.

Kanda lo tomó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no entiendo tu letra

Alma puso al día a su amigo sobre los sucesos de la escuela, las actividades de los profesores y de cómo ahora tenían vigilada la puerta que daba al techo.

\- nadie me cree que estás en el hospital, piensan que debes estar muerto, espera a que les cuente que sólo te rompiste el brazo y el pie - dijo emocionado

\- ¿por qué creen que estoy muerto?

\- bueno... por la sangre y porque caíste de muy alto. Te acuerdas de Krory? el año pasado se rompió una pierna y dice que dolía horrible, que ni siquiera podía dormir.

\- ah? pero ese llora por todo - recordando lo sensible que era.

-No entiendo cómo se quejan de tonterías

\- Yuu ¿no será que tu padre te alimenta con mucha mayonesa y por eso eres tan fuerte?

\- ¿Eres idiota? si fuera así sería igual de llorón que tú.

-Claro que no, la mayonesa lo es todo, hace días la receta de un pastel de seguro algo de mayonesa le ira bien- de solo imaginárselo sentía nauseas. Kanda prefirió desviar el tema a los jeroglíficos de Alma y tratar de descifrar de qué iba la tarea.

Kanda le entregó los dulces que había reservado a Alma. Un poco porque eran para él, otro poco para que dejara de hablar un momento. Casi había olvidado que o que menos se podía extrañar de él era su boca.

Tomó su lápiz y lo picó, tal como lo había hecho con Allen.

\- Yuu! - dijo Alma sobándose el brazo - no seas grosero

\- ¿te dolió?

\- ¡pues sí!

Kanda bajó a cabeza y se picó la pierna.

\- es que a mí no me duele - y volvió a picarse la pierna con más fuerza.

Había logrado hacerse una pequeña herida, no sangraba pero se notaba el daño hecho, Alma le quitó el lápiz.

\- Ya, en serio no te duele ¿ni siquiera un poquito?

\- Para nada.

\- Es por la mayonesa de seguro.

\- No tiene nada que ver con mayonesa, idiota.

\- No encuentro otra explicación lógica.

\- Tu lógica nunca tiene sentido, devuélveme mi lápiz - extendió su mano y Alma algo dudoso se lo entregó pero bajo la promesa de que no quisiera picarle con él - De todas maneras el doctor dijo que me haría algunas pruebas.

\- Oh, y si comienzan a hacer experimentos como en esas pelis? donde llevan a lo sujetos y le hacen...

\- ¡Calla! - le dijo ya comenzando a inquietarse.

Alma lamentó ponerlo nervioso. Quería que su visita lo animara, no que lo hiciera sentir peor, así que se acercó a Kanda, lo abrazó y frotó su espalda.

\- no te preocupes, yo te cuido

Kanda estaba incómodo con el abrazo pero sólo por esta vez dejó caer si cabeza en el hombro de Alma pues era la primera vez que lo consolaba.

\- No llores Yuu.

\- No estoy llorando.

Alma no dijo nada y se separó lentamente sonriéndole, Kanda solo le llamó "idiota" y siguieron con los debes del colegio. Alma se empeñaba a explicarle a Kanda como si se trataran de manzanas y peras pero solo confundía más a Kanda.

\- ¡Explica bien!

\- Es que pensé que usando manzanas era más fácil o prefieres fideos.

Kanda le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Justo en ese instante se escucharon algunos gritos en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Allen entró y se encerró en el baño, tras él, Cross había llegado sudando, completamente rojo de ira y con una mordida en el brazo que le sangraba.

-¡te lo dije!

-¡no es cierto! ¡Llévame con mi papá!

-¿no entiendes? ¡Cuando salgas de aquí tienes que venir conmigo!

\- ¡no! ¡Vete! ¡Te odio! ¡ ¿Por qué no me quieres llevar con Mana?!

Kanda suspiró. Había ocurrido justo lo que sospechaba: Allen creía que su padre estaba vivo.

Cross apretó su brazo y salió de la habitación maldiciendo al niño del baño.

Alma se quedó sorprendido viendo la escena que se había armado, ni siquiera el hombre no había reparado en que había niños en la habitación para comenzar a maldecir.

\- Yuu - tiró de su bata - Ese era tu compañero de cuarto.

\- Si, pero mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

¡- Jo! y yo que lo quería saludar - dijo viendo la puerta del baño que no se abría.

Ambos niños se quedaron casi en silencio intentos a cualquier movimiento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al albino con nariz y las mejillas rojas, caminaba lentamente hacia la camilla sin mediar palabra alguna.

\- ¡Sí tiene el cabello blanco! - Alma gritó señalándolo haciéndole sobresaltarse que casi se cae de la camilla cuando intentaba subirse.

Allen miró a Alma un momento y le sonrió amablemente, pero en cuanto estuvo arriba de su camilla, tomó las sábanas y se hizo bolita.

-Yuu, preséntamelo- dijo Alma aún emocionado porque era la primera vez que veía a un niño así de blanco.

-No, solo le vas a molestar - Kanda suponía que el albino no estaba en condiciones de hablar con alguien.

\- Pero yo no lo voy a molestar, solo quiero ser su amigo.

\- Te dije que no.

\- ¡Bien entonces iré yo! - Alma se bajó de la camilla antes de que Kanda intentara detenerlo y avanzó hacia donde estaba el albino.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Alma, soy amigo de Yuu - le habló al bulto.

Allen no contestó, incluso pareció que se movía para darle la espalda.

\- ¡HOLA! ¡SOY ALMA! AMIGO DE YUUUUU! - levantó la voz - ¿tiene lastimados los oídos? - le preguntó a Kanda

Kanda le hacía señas para que regresara a su cama.

\- ¡HOLA!

-¡CÁLLATE! - gritó Allen. Parecía realmente molesto.

* * *

**NOTAS: Saludos a Alexa95, sumineko y pajarito azul, y agradecimientos por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, sin embargo sé que hay muchos reviews "anónimos", así que también les mando un saludo y abrazos fuertes por tomarse el tiempo para dejar un comentario.**

**Una de las razones por la que no he contestado los reviews personalmente es porque muchos de los reviews que recibo son anónimos y no se pueden responder. Por otro lado están los comentarios con cuenta pero, aunque agradezco su apoyo con todo mi corazón, mucha veces no sé qué decirles pues sólo me piden que continúe con la historia y, por el poco tiempo que tengo para revisar sus comentarios entre actualizaciones del fic, le doy prioridad a aquellos que hacen preguntas o apuntan algún detalle que les llama la atención. Por estas razones, les recuerdo que tienen absoluta libertad de preguntar lo que gusten respecto a la historia, creo que esa es la ventaja de este tipo de publicaciones que permiten un contacto directo con los lectores.**

**Les mando muchos abrazos y espero leerlas muy pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Habitación 219**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yullen, niños, mucha azúcar, y acercamientos repentinos.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Alma solo le ignoro y seguía tratando de ganarse la atención del menor, no le afectaba para nada si podía con el carácter de Yuu podría con este niño

\- Yo que estaba esperando para conocerte - dijo ya al ver que sus palabras no surtían algún efecto. - Ya se! de seguro no te resistirás a esto, a Yuu no le gusta mucho pero es lo máximo. el bulto se movió como dando señales de interés Allen apenas vio por una abertura entre las sabanas que ese niño sostenía un envase con gran cuidado.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¡Es mayonesa! lo mejor que se ha creado en este mundo, lo puedes untar sobre cualquier cosa, en cualquier platillo y hasta curara los huesos rotos de Yuu.

Allen arrugó la nariz y se envolvió de nuevo. a mayonesa era un aderezo, no una comida completa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar tomarle el pelo?

Alma continuó insistiendo en hablarle, Kanda continuó insistiendo en detenerlo. Pronto la cama de Allen estaba llena de baratijas que Alma sacaba de su mochila para llamar su atención.

\- Déjame - dijo Allen pero Alma no lo escuchó por todo lo que decía en ese momento.

Ya Alma no sabía que ofrecerle se había quedado sin nada, vio a Kanda y este solo ponía una fea mueca para que volviera con él. Entonces pensó en lo único que le quedaba

\- Si quieres te puedo dar un abrazo a Yuu le gusta mucho que lo abrace.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! - gritó Kanda a punto de lanzarle un libro.

\- Déjame en paz! grito Allen sacudiendo la sabana y echando todas baratijas al suelo sin consideración alguna. Alma se quedo paralizado, Kanda se palmeo el rostro, sabía que se lo había advertido pero aquello le había parecía ir demasiado lejos, ahora Alma estaba llorando mientras recogía sus cosas.

Tiedoll había estado todo el tiempo fuera. En cuanto escuchó el llanto de Alma, entró pensando que Kanda le había hecho algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo agachándose a ayudarle a Alma

\- El niño... tiro... mis cosas... - dijo hipando

Tiedoll terminó de recoger todo y dejó que Kanda consolara a Alma.

\- Tu abuelo vendrá por ti pronto, los dejare despedirse, te espero afuera, Alma - dijo el viejo

Alma sorbió sus mocos y fue a donde estaba Kanda.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Es mas malo que tu Yuu.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada - se abalanzo sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Kanda le vio salir ni se despidió del Moyashi.

Su padre entro parecía haber hablado un buen rato con el abuelo de Alma.

\- Le debiste advertir a Alma de no molestar a tu compañero.

\- Se lo dije, pero ya sabes como es.

Alma se fue y Tiedoll se quedó con Kanda hasta que la hora de visita terminó. A la habitación llegó la cena y el cambio de vendaje para Allen, sin embargo, Kanda no trató de hablarle. No es que estuviera enojado por haber hecho llorar a Alma, aunque claro que le molestaba su descortesía, sabía que su amigo se lo había buscado. No trató de llamar la atención de Allen porque sabía que no era un buen momento.

Ese niño usualmente se distraía de sus berrinches con comida o con la charla, pero esta vez parecía muy enojado.

Dio las buenas noches al aire y se fue a dormir en cuanto la enfermera apagó las luces.

En la madrugada, Kanda sintió algo a su lado.

\- Lo siento, no quería hacer llorar a tu amigo - dijo Allen en un susurro.

\- Se lo diré cuando lo vea - dijo Kanda con voz somnolienta - Ve a dormir.

Pero Allen no se movió.

\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? - dijo Allen .

-... no... - dijo Kanda vagamente.

-¿Me abrazas?

\- Se supone que Alma es el de los abrazos- dijo recordando la oferta que le había hecho - Ven, pero no le cuentes a nadie de esto- casi ni terminaba de hablar cuando Allen ya se había subido a la camilla.

Kanda le abrazo tratando de hacer mucha fuerza, no era capaz de ver bien al albino así que no quería lastimarle, sintió la manita aferrándose a él, después de todo seguía siendo un niño llorón como Alma.

-¿Pu-puedo dormir contigo?- fue la inesperada pregunta que escucho en medio de la oscuridad y el frio de esa habitación.

\- No, te puedo aplastar el brazo.

Había tenido un día agitado con Alma, lo que más necesitaba era dormir.

\- Por favor... me quedaré quieto - dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas y la voz cortada.

\- Trae tu almohada - dijo Kanda le hizo espacio.

Allen incluso llevó su cobertor y se acomodó al lado de Kanda, muy cerca de él, como si quisiera tener un poco de su calor.

\- Gracias - dijo Allen llorando.

Kanda sintió cómo Allen se abrazaba a su brazo y lloraba muy bajito, como para no molestarlo.

Aunque tratara de ocultarlo ya había mojado su brazo, tuvo que contenerse para no quejarse.

\- Duerme Moyashi.- escucho entonces unos gimoteos y como el otro hacia el esfuerzo de calmarse pero rápidamente volvía llorar. Kanda le acaricio la cabeza suavemente y le sintió calmarse hasta que su respiración ya no era perceptible, si tan solo Alma lo viera estaba seguro de que armaría un escándalo, nunca había sido tan "amable" con alguien, ni siquiera con las niñas de su clase.

Ni él mismo comprendía por qué lo hacía, en otro momento se habría dado la vuelta. Tal vez era que no podía moverse.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse el Moyashi. No tenía mamá, como Allen, pero cuando había ocurrido era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo.

Durmió sin darse cuenta, pensando en que cuidar a Alma y cuidar al Moyashi era como debía ser tener hermanos, por lo tanto agradecía ser sólo él.

En la madrugada, Allen despertó con la rondas de las enfermeras, tomó sus cosas y se cambio de cama. Era mucho más agradable estar al lado de Kanda, pero no quería que lo regañaran por su culpa.

Las siguientes noches fueron parecidas. Al parecer la tristeza de Allen se intensificaba durante la noche y hasta comenzaba a acostumbrarse a acariciarle la cabeza hasta dormirle.

El hombre pelirrojo había desaparecido por un par de días hasta que comenzó a venir, parecía que había conseguido algo de paciencia, no olía a cigarro al menos, trato de darle esa mañana el desayuno a Allen que se negaba a abrir la boca, incluso había probado "el avioncito" pero se gano una mirada extraña de Kanda y que el Moyashi apretara mas la boca.

-¿Cuantos años crees que tienes, eh? - Cross se comenzó a impacientar - ¿Crees que Mana aceptaría este comportamiento? - Allen tembló y le mando a callar.

Lo peor es que era cierto. Mana le decía siempre que debía ser cortés, paciente y mostrar una sonrisa para no perder el ánimo, pero no quería ser amable con Cross.

Tomó un pedazo de zanahoria de la sopa con los dedos y se lo metió a la boca ignorando a Cross.

\- Si podías comer solo me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio - suspiró cansado - Hazlo con la cuchara - dijo Cross dejándola al lado del plato. Aunque pesar de eso, Allen siguió comiendo con los dedos.

\- ¿Y qué harás con el caldo? - Cross lo retaba, lo miraba con un "no eres tan listo" en los ojos.

Allen uso su mano sana y se apoyó en su vendaje para levantar el cuenco y beber directamente de él.

A estas alturas Cross ya tenía un tic en el ojo, trataba de no pensar en matar al mocoso o lo que quedaba de él. Le vio que chorreaba algo de sopa por la barbilla, busco una servilleta para secarle y el mocoso soltó el plato para buscar darle un mordisco entonces Cross le tomo fuerte de las mejillas para poder limpiarla con una sonrisa que producía mas miedo que calma.

\- Nooo - Allen apretaba los ojos y trataba de apartar la mano de Cross.

Kanda comía su sopa algo entretenido. El Moyashi aceptaba a ese señor un poco más, ya no huía de él, aunque sí lo confrontaba, pero sus intenciones de sacarle un pedazo de piel ya no eran tantas.

Los siguientes días fue lo mismo, riñas, el hombre respirando para conservar su paciencia, Allen cada día una pizca menos enojado. Kanda se lo había dicho a su padre y Tiedoll parecía contento por Allen.

Sabía que no era fácil pero le alegraba ver algo de "mejoría" en su relación. Allen estaba tranquilo en la cama y Cross había llegado con un libro que parecía un cuento infantil, Allen lo ignoraba, no se lo había lanzado a la cara pero ni lo tocaba, entonces Cross trato de leérselo pero entonces llego el doctor a hacer el chequeo de rutina, sus heridas iban a sanando satisfactoriamente.

\- ¿Le que va a quedar cicatriz en el rostro?

\- Es probable dada la gravedad de la herida. Allen tembló. al escuchar que posiblemente su rostro quedara marcado, ni siquiera sabía que tan mal estaba la herida en su rostro.

\- Pero al ser tan joven, la piel es mucho más elástica y con el tiempo el tamaño y color podría disminuir - dijo el doctor - Por otro lado, el tejido de su brazo dejará una cicatriz que sólo podrá reducirse con injertos y cirugía reconstructiva.

Allen tenía la cabeza agachada, no entendía eso de las cirugías, en realidad no había pensado que ninguna de sus herida tendría consecuencias.

\- Señor Tiedoll, ¿puedo hablar con usted afuera? - llamó el doctor y Tiedoll salió de la habitación.

Sabía lo que venía, los resultados de Kanda por fin estaban listos, pronto sabrían por qué Kanda no parecía sentir dolor.

Kanda vio a su padre ir fuera, se preguntaba si era tan grave que no lo podrían conversar frente a él, la verdad no le importaba mucho ahora, veía al Moyashi encogerse en la cama, al parecer escuchar la palabra cirugía le había afectado, había visto su brazo pero pensaba que se curaría como cualquier herida, si bien no sabía del todo la historia completa de lo que había pasado con el albino, solo que su padre había muerto asumía que había sido algún accidente, aunque no debía ser algo tan idiota como lo que el había hecho, su padre entro a la habitación, tenía un semblante serio, ¿por qué sería que no le presagiaba algo bueno?

El doctor los llevó a su oficina pues la charla ería mucho más larga.

\- Yuu, ¿recuerdas los exámenes que te hicimos? - Kanda asintió y se acomodó en la silla de ruedas.

\- Han revelado que no puedes sentir dolor.

\- pero... eso es bueno ¿verdad? - dijo Kanda algo confundido.

\- Es peligroso. Por esa razón no te das cuenta cuando estás enfermo y empeoras rápidamente, también es la razón de que te hayas quemado con cosas tan sencillas como comida caliente - explicó el doctor tratando de hacer las coas más sencillas - Le he explicado a tu padre que con los debidos cuidados podrás llevar una vida donde tu condición no sea un problema, pero tendrás que seguir viniendo de vez en cuando para algunas revisiones.

Aquella noticia no le agradó para nada, el no veía del todo mal su condición, aunque el doctor había comenzado a enumerar un sin fin de desventajas y situaciones de cuidado.

Sabia que cosas eran peligrosas y que no lo volvería a hacer después de todo no quería volver a estar inmóvil en una cama.

Su padre le llevó de vuelta a su habitación, tenía un semblante preocupado casi como si se culpara por no haberse percatado antes.

\- No es tu culpa viejo - dijo como si quisiera sonar a consuelo.

Su padre solo le sonrió diciéndole que debía ser más cuidadoso.

De cierta manera le dio algo de miedo no saber que podría estarse muriendo y solo sucedería sin que nada le doliera, ¿sin siquiera poder darse cuenta?

Cuando llegó Allen solo estaba mirando la televisión, el libro de cuentos que Cross le había llevado estaba allí siendo ignorado y Cross ya no estaba, Kanda subió a su camilla y se quedó quieto pensando en todo aquello.

La tarde pasó mientras Tiedoll y Kanda repasaban algunas de las medidas que tendría que tomar al salir del hospital.

\- ¿Te quedará cicatriz? - preguntó Allen desde su cama en cuanto Tiedoll se fue

\- mmm... no, creo que no - Kanda se acomodaba y revisaba que no estuviera aplastándose algo.

\- ¿Me lees el libro? - Allen tomó el libro de Cross y fue a la cama de Kanda.

\- ¿No te lo quería leer el señor? - preguntó Kanda levantando las cejas.

\- Sí, pero yo quiero que tú me lo leas - y se subió a la cama - Pero no le digas - y entregó el libro.

Kanda lo tomó y lo ojeó un momento.

\- ¿Aún crees que soy del espacio? - preguntó Kanda.

\- mmmmm... no - Allen jalaba la parte de abajo de las sábanas de Kanda para meter los pies.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sabes abrazar y no me da frío cuando duermo contigo

Las mejillas de Kanda se coloraron, le dio un golpe leve con el libro en la cabeza al albino.

\- ¡Auch! ¿por qué?

\- Porque dices cosas vergonzosas como ese tonto de Alma.

\- ¿Alma? ¿tu amigo? - Allen recordó algo apenado al niño que había hecho llorar.

\- No importa.

\- El doctor te dijo algo? es que... estabas tan callado - Allen le había estado observando todo el rato.

\- Solo me explicó algunas cosas, que quizás no sentir dolor no sea tan bueno.

\- ¿Por qué? no entiendo, ¿si no te duele nada no deberías estar feliz?

\- Pero también me puedo estar muriendo y no darme cuenta.

\- Entonces no es muy bueno...¿ y qué harás?! - dio Allen con cara de preocupación.

\- Tener cuidado.

\- ¿No te darán medicina?

\- No, el doctor dijo que no estoy enfermo, que es algo que tengo desde que nací y no hay medicinas para eso - De algún modo estaba aliviado, Kanda odiaba tomar medicina.

Allen se quedó dormido mientras Kanda le leía, poco a poco se había ido acomodando a su lado y bajo las sábanas como si ese fuera su lugar.

Kanda dejó el libro a un lado notando que Allen se había quedado dormido, se quedó observándole un buen rato como si el rostro del albino fuera lo más interesante que tenia para ver en ese momento, paso una mano por sus mejillas, no sintió nada pero de seguro debían estar blanditas como una mota de algodón.

Cross había vuelto, no esperaba encontrarse aquel cuadro, por un momento se preocupó de ver la cama del albino vacía pero cuando supo donde estaba no le quedó más que quedarse observándolo ya como si la paciencia se le acabara, El mocoso hacia lo que se venía en gana con él, al parecer había conseguido que esa "niña" le leyera el cuento. Tiedoll también ingresó a la habitación solo le dio una sonrisa diciendo que quizás serian buenos amigos.

* * *

**NOTAS: Allen es un niño algo caprichoso y mimado, espero que no les haya molestado que hiciera llorar a Alma, espero q****ue les haya gustado el cap, sobre sus reviews estoy muy emocionada con sus comentarios, no saben cómo ayudan a Katou a continuar con la historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besitos de Katou.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Habitación 219**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, AU, shota-ai (¿?), kawaiiosidad y final.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Unos días después, le quitaron el yeso de la pierna a Kanda y el vendaje del ojo a Allen.

Kanda vio como Allen ponía las manos en la cara y corría al baño. Cross tenía cara de extrañeza pero decidió no preguntar, sólo salió con el doctor para charlar.

Kanda caminó hasta el baño y tocó la puerta.

-soy Kanda - pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿qué tal se ve? - preguntó.

\- Vete - fue la respuesta que recibió. Kanda alzó una ceja, suponía que no debía estar tan bien,

\- Abre, no te puedes quedar allí todo el día.

\- ¡Si puedo! No voy a salir, es horrible. - escuchó la voz casi al borde del llanto.

\- No puede estar tan mal.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al pequeño albino algunos cabellos en su rostro, la herida comenzaba a cicatrizar pasaba por su ojo hasta su mejilla, la puerta se cerró de nuevo en su cara antes de que pudiera decir algo.

\- te ves como un guerrero

\- ¿qué?

\- sí, como si hubieras tenido una batalla con un buen oponente y aunque no te venció, te dejó una cicatriz.

Allen abrió la puerta lentamente, con la mano cubriendo la cicatriz.

\- no me quieras engañar... - advirtió molesto

\- bueno... ¿un abrazo? - ofreció Kanda con las mejillas rojas.

Allen se lanzó a sus brazos y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Kanda.

Kanda le envolvió en sus brazos, se comenzaba a acostumbrar a tener al menor así, Allen no levantaba la mirada, solo escondía su rostro en su pecho.

\- Oye levanta el rostro y mírame - exigió separándole un poco.

El albino lentamente subió la mirada, Kanda pudo apreciar detenidamente la cicatriz en su rostro.

\- Ves no tiene nada de malo, así que no bajes la mirada.

\- Está bien - dijo casi no muy convencido, no estaba muy orgulloso de tener eso en el rostro.

Kanda miró su yeso del brazo, pronto se lo quitarían también y entonces, no tendría razón para seguir ahí. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, los días habían pasado muy rápido y ahora se preguntaba qué tan difícil podría ser volver a ver al moyashi de nuevo. ¿El moyashi estaría bien? ¿Y si volvía a esconderse en el baño y a llorar por las noches?

Yuu había hecho un amigo y ahora tenía que dejarlo. No podía pedirle su teléfono o dirección, su destino con el señor pelirrojo era incierto.

Era situación tan complicada para él, se había querido ir los primeros días del hospital y ahora no quería, casi le provocaba romperse algo más, pero solo sería un capricho que su padre reprendería y de seguro el moyashi no estaría contento con eso.

El día que se temía llegó y entonces tendría que volver a casa.

\- ¿Te vas? - Allen se encogió en la camilla viendo que ya tenía una maleta lista con sus cosas.

\- Si, pero aun debo seguir viniendo para hacerme algunos chequeos, puedo visitarte.

\- ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

\- Claro que si ¿cuándo te van a dar el alta?

\- No lo sé, Cross no me ha dicho nada - dijo con desagrado aquel nombre.

\- Te irás con él ¿no?

\- no tengo otra opción - dijo Allen abrazando a Kanda

\- toma, mi dirección, ven a visitarme cuando puedas - dijo Kanda y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó.

-¡sí! - se quedaron así hasta que el padre de Kanda llegó por él.

Kanda se despidió con un "Nos vemos pronto"

Sin embargo, cuando Kanda y su padre visitaron el hospital, Allen ya había sido dado de alta. Tampoco lo visitó.

No supo de Allen, casi siempre estaba pendiente por la ventana de que el niño le viniera a visitar pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Allen no vendría, quizás no le volvería a ver más, Alma solo le daba palmaditas a veces, con el tiempo había perdonado a Allen por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

Kanda ya había crecido y era todo un estudiante de preparatoria, encajaba en ese perfil de chico callado y genial, algunas chicas solo se dedicaban a observarle en silencio, no solía hablar mucho con la gente, más bien solía infundir miedo en ellos, de vez en cuando buscar algún pleito después de todo eran sus contendientes quienes quedaban adoloridos, aun así Alma no se había apartado de él, era mucho más fuerte que el odio el y su desagradable mayonesa.

Después de la ceremonia de apertura, Alma y él fueron a su salón. Otro día aburrido, el último año que tendría que soportar la escuela. Tomó una silla y se apoyó en el respaldo mirando el éxtasis de sus compañeros al volver a clase. El maestro entró y comenzó con su presentación, todos corrieron a sus lugares.

En la fila de al lado, pero un lugar más adelante, un chico de cabello blanco se sentó.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**Llegamos al final de esta historia. Sé que no lo anticipé, pero me pareció que esta era una buena forma de terminarla, con una pequeña promesa de que esa pequeña amistad podría revivirse.**

**Agradezco sus lecturas y el entusiasmo que pusieron en cada comentario para que este fic continuara hasta el día de hoy. Espero que lo disfrutaran, aunque no hubiera ninguna escena subida de tono jejeje. Abrazos a todos y espero contar con ustedes para que le den oportunidad a mi siguiente proyecto.**

**Por cierto, una nota aclaratoria para Guest y Nikona. Yo encontré la enfermedad de Kanda como "Insensibilidad congénita al dolor" y de ahí partí para la historia, lo busqué y, en efecto, también se llama Analgesia congénita. Desconozco si hay alguna diferencia en el uso de los términos, al menos en lo que a síntomas se refiere, pero tienen la misma base: no se siente dolor. Bien investigado ;D. **


End file.
